


Once Upon A Dream

by annachibi



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Queen Victoria, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annachibi/pseuds/annachibi
Summary: Vicbourne soulmate AU prompt - the one where you can talk to your soulmate in dreams (requested by theblackwook)





	

Every time she dreamt about him, she couldn’t see his face. It was as if something obscured it, his features blurry and unclear, and yet she knew somehow that he was not unattractive.

_Tonight, they were dancing at a masquerade, his hand upon her waist, holding her to him almost protectively and away from the throng of costumed dancers surrounding them. The sounds of music and laughter reached her ears as if filtered through thick layers of wool, everything quiet compared to their own footsteps and his voice as he chuckled softly._

_“Do I know you?” Victoria asked. Despite the fact that she didn’t know his identity, she felt safer dancing with him than she’d ever felt before._

_“I don’t know, Ma’am,” he replied politely, the fog over his face lifting just enough to show his slightly self-conscious smile. There was something about the way he said “ma’am” that felt familiar to her, but so many people called her that. “I cannot see your face, I’m afraid.”_

_“Nor can I see yours,” she said with a sigh. “I wish we could say our names. That would make things so much simpler. I’ve tried, and nothing comes out. What do you look like? Perhaps we could describe ourselves.”_

_“I’m not sure I could describe myself in a way that would distinguish me from every other man. Dark hair, clean-shaven, green eyes…”_

_She shook her head, laughing. “No, you’re right, that won’t work for us. What if… what if we agreed upon a signal or word or…”_

_“I could mention rooks,” he suggested hopefully. “Nothing particularly odd with doing that upon greeting someone, like talking about the weather.”_

_The dream suddenly started becoming hazy and vague, mist swirling at the edges of her vision. She knew she would wake up momentarily._

_“Yes, talk about rooks!” she shouted, hoping he could hear her as everything fell apart._

She woke in her bed, tangled up in her blankets. Morning light crept in through cracks between the curtains. Turning over onto her back, she sighed heavily. They’d agreed about something, but she couldn’t remember what.


End file.
